Trying times (postponed)
by Rhodanthe-Roseora
Summary: What happens and how do the smashers all react when one by one they start dropping dead? Who will survive? Whos the killer? Each chapter centered round a different character. Reviews please :) they help me improve my writing :D
1. Unfortunate beginnings

Ro looked around awkwardly while everyone else chatted and ate, the occasional fuss breaking out. This was nothing, right? Just like being at camp... At camp with a bunch of people she didnt know. She picked up her tray of food and tried to decide who to approach.

A bunch of guys were sitting around a table at the back, chatting. A guy in green, two bluenettes and a little angel. She put her tray down on the empty bit of table and gave them a sheepish grin when they looked up at her.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Came a response from the rather cute guy with blue hair and the... Is that a tiara...?

"No, wait shes a girl..." The more manly of the four said.

"Come one Ike, shes new here..." Sighed the angel. The guy in green didnt say anything at all, he just gave her a faint smile and got back to eating his dinner.

"Kay... Wait, you callin me a girl...?!" Rose snapped, turning to the guy called Ike. She stopped herself quikly.

"Okay. Whatever." She said suddenly even more mbarrased and hurried off. Only then realising how stupid shed sounded. Way to go, Ro, make yourself sound stupid on your first day.

"Hey!" Said a sweet, high voice from behind as she walked past a table. She turned round to see a girl in a pink dress and blonde hair. She looked pretty, really, but Ro couldnt help think how impracticle those clothes would be for an actual brawl.

"Hello." She replied, mustering a smile and hoping she wasnt too red.

"You want to join us?" She said with a giggle. Great. Giggly girls. However Roses smile brightened slightly to be accompanied by a nod. She sat down next to a girl with blonde hair and wearing a tight blue suit.

"Welcome to smash mansion, Im Zelda this is Peach thats Samus, thats Mario thats Link thats-" Began the girl with brown hair, before she was interrupted by a "stuff it." From Samus. "Youll bore her to death on her first day." She finished.

"Youll learn everyones name eventually." Samus added with a flick of her hand. She poked at her dinner with the end of her laser-fork. Rose decided not to ask why she had a laser fork for fear of being poked by it.

After a good meal, some small talk and the insufferable giggling from Peach and Zelda, Ro headed upstairs. She looked at the slip of paper shed been handed.

"Room 15." She muttered ynder her breath, looking at the room numbers. 13, 14, 15... Ahh, 15. She paused, looking up and down the scutty damaged door. Talk about quality accomodation.

Oh well. A tent wasnt warm or comfy. This room would hopefully be warm. Shenpushed the door open a crack and glanced round.

Someone had done up her room for her before shed come. Despite the grungy orange appearance outside, the inside was lovely. There was a small rn-suite bathroom, and in the main room a matress lay in the corner, covered with a tapaulin. Just like being outdoors, but with a matress. She smiled. The walls were painted to resemble trees and a little fountain gurgled in the corner. She sighed, sitting down on the matress. She noticed what looked like a firepit in the center of the room.

"Huh..." She laughed. The probably had magic to do this place up, because she could swear she could hear the gently hum if the wind and the tweeting of birds. She dumped her bag down in the corner, lay down on her matress and decided to get some sleep.

All she needed to complete the country-side camping feel was a hoard of sheep, unlimited space and a mountain range in the distance. Other than that. She felt almost like she was at home.

She was awoken at some point in the night by a scream. She quikly ran out of her toom and towards the sound- still dressed in the combat trousers and camo hat as she had been earlier. She pushed the door open quikly when she reached the room where shed heard the scream. She could just hear sobbing coming from inside.

"Hello?" She asked calmly, forcing her voice to remain steady.

"Whos there...?!" Said a young, startled voice. She flicked the lights on to reveal herself to the little blonde boy who was lying crying on the floor next to... Another little bow covered in blood. She held her breath. Back away slowly, or get involved...? Get involved.

"What happened?" She asked cautiously, kneeling down beside the boy and rolling him over. She gasped as the still open, lifeless eyes of the little boy stared emptily up at her. She bit her lip.

The little blonde boy didnt reply. She sat, staring in horror for a second. Keeping her hand firmly on her penknife in her pocket in case the killer was still around somewhere.

It wasnt long before a small crowd had gathered, and Rose turned bright red. They where going to think she did it, werent they?

"I swear, I heard a scream and... And..." She started, trailing off as she began to hyperventilate.

"Hey, dont panic." Said a mans voice. She sidnt look up to see who had spoken, but it sounded somewhat like... what was his name...? Marth. She felt a hand on her shoulder and then looked up. It was Marth. She gave him as calmer smile as she could manage.

"Lucas, what happened?" He repeated Ros earlier question. Lucas gulped, looking up at the bluenette.

"I was asleep in my bed when I heard a scream and then I asked Ness if he was okay and nobody replied then I heard someone running... No two people then this girl came in and turned the light on then I see Ness isnt alrighr hes... Hes..." Lucas began to choke up sobs. Marth kneeled down beside him and gave the boy a hug.

Ro wanted to say something comforting, but what was there to say? The kid had just had his friend... Brother... Somwthing... Killed, and nothing was going to change that. She bit her lip again. She didnt look up anymore as she was aware of a few accusing glances and stares from the other smashers.

"Well find who did this ans make them pay." She said darkly, suddenly feeling less scared and more and more angry by the second. This boy was so young... He had ao many more happy years ahead of him, all to be taken away by one knife to the stomach weilded by... Someone.

"Alright I am going to investigate..." She said again, everyone was staring at her. Maybe she was getting to involved for her first night here? She let out a sigh. No, everyone else was just standing round gawking and looking bervous or fidgety.

She blushed again and stared at the muddy toes of her boots.

"Ill help ya..." Smiled Marth. Another guy with blue hair, she remembered him as being called Ike, also stepped forward.

"Me too." he said, leaning in and giving Marth a little peck on the cheek.

"M-maybe it was an accident...?" Said a terrified looking little angel. Rose put her hand on his shoulder.

"I guess well find out. If it wasnt an accident then we will make sure that bobody else gets hurt, kay?" She said to the kid. The quiet guy in green pushed through the crowd and stood by Pit. Pit glanced up at Link, then turned to Rose and said.

"W-well help with your investigation too." Link nodded, a little blue fairy that seemed to appear from nowhere fluttered around the crowd before sliding back under the guys hat. Rose smiled. Maybe this place wasnt so bad, maybe... After they got to the bottom of whatever happened to the poor littlw boy, shed enjoy it here. Maybe shed even have real friends here. The bountrt hunter, Samus also pushed her way to the feont.

"Ness was a good friend. I will beat some guys up for you, if it helps." She said, giving them a sad smirk, her eyes slightly rimmed with pink. She pulled a laser whip out her pocket and test-whipped the wall. Rose was somewhat scared of that girl. Better bot get on her bad side.

Mario and a little guy in a space suit came to the front and picked up the little boy.

"Mamma mia- this is an eventful night..." Said Mario, as a few pikmin appeared with a blabket and covered the little boy up. Lucas began to cry again and Marth hugged him tighter.

"Ha. It was probably an accident. That or suicide. The guys so pathetic I wouldnt be surprised." Snorted a very tall man with the same strange triangle pattern on his hand as Zelda and the green guy. A few of his friends laughed half-heartedly. She guessed those big thuggy guys were the bad guys from everyones games. A few of the smashers sighed or gave them mean looks. They shut up.

A while later, the investigating group were gathered in Links room. That was the green guya name, apparently he didnt speak. It was a nice forest-theme room- somewhat similar to Ros but with a proper bed and a bit more of a hylian feel about it, with a pretty castle painted on the horizon and all.

"So what we gonna do? I say set traps." Samus said, lounging back on Links bed.

"Ooh, I can make some good hunting traps..." Rose said.

Samus snorted. "Hunting... Traps...? That junk? No, too obvious. We need laser traps. Lots of laser traps to trap anyone sneaking around."

"Uh huh... No. Hunting traps are much more reliable." Rose retorted. How dare anyone insult her traps?!

"Lasers." Samus replied frustratibgly calmly, sitting up.

"Hunting traps."

"Lasers."

"Hunting traps."

"Lasers."

"Stop it you two..." Marth sighed, stepping in between the two heated girls. Rose obeyed, slumping down on the chair.

"Forget the traps, huh?" Ike said, "why dont we just hide... Hide and find out whos acting odd."

"We could do, but what would we do if someone was sneaking round and we didnt notice? How about we set traps and conduct surveillance?" Samus suggested.

"Hunting traps." Rose said, crossing her arms and glaring at Samus.

"Laser traps." Samus said, raising and eyebrow and glaring at Ro.

"Both." Butted in Marth, scowling. "Both work just as well." He sighed, nudging Samus over and sitting beside her on the bed. Link was gazing out the window. Rose couldnt tell if he was listening or not. Suddenly he gasped, turning round with a surprised expression on his face. Pit seemed to be able to understand that guy.

"What is it..?!" The angel kid said, rushing to the window. Marth and Samus soon followed while Ike and Rose glanced at eachother before following too.

"Let me see." Ike said, oushing Marth and Link out of the way. Rose stood on her tiptoes to see over Pits head. Pit might be young, but he was surprisingly tall. Or ro was a midget now. There, lying in a broken heap on the ground was the outline of a body.

"Uh... To Snakes room! Ike, hun, you go check on him." Marth said, his face becoming paler than it was before. The rest of the hurried down the corridor while Ike jumped out the window.

"What the-" Rose began, glancing back at the window.

"He can do that kind of thing." Marth said as id reading her mind.

Rose decided not to comment. However when they reached snakes foom, the door was locked tight.

"How did anyone get in...?" Rose said, tugging on the door. She pulled her penknife out and found the toothpick qnd poked it into the lock. Maybe she could pick the lock.

Link tapped her on the shoulder ans pointed at the ceiling.

It was a plain white ceiling. Nothing special about it. There was the sound of running water in the pipes over head.

Link sighed, frustrated when the rest of them replied with blank expressions, even Pit.

He mimed out what looked like climbing a ladder.

"Uh... Write it down." Marth said. Rose dug some paper out her pocket and a pen. Link took it and scribbled some stuff down.

In hylian. Ro gave him an awkward smile, looking at the paper.

"Get Zelda to translate...?" Pit suggested.

Marth shook his head.

"No time. Gind some shrinking mushrooms and we can enter the room via the water tunnels that the pipes run through." Marth said. Link let out an annoyed grunt and bit his lip. Rose and Pit gave him a knowing smile which Link returned.

A painstaking half-hour later, they pushed open the trap door into snakes room and tumbled to the ground in a large heap.

The all sat up, groaning. "Its been so long that whoevers responsible probably gotten out by now... If they bought rope and spare shrinking mushrooms..." Samus grumbled, dusting herself off. They had a quik look around, finding nothing. They didnt check the bathroom, for the door was side open and theyd see anything odd.

Rose got out her penknife and attempted to pick the lock, while Link got out a clawshot and tried to find somewhere good outside to latch onto and get back to safety. Marth and Samus eventually sat down on a couple of boxes and made small talk.

After about an hour trapped in a dead guys room, Pit got up and walked into the bathroom. A second later he came out.

"Uh... I need to use the bathroom..."

"Why didnt you just use the one in here?" Samus said, gesturing over to the room Pit had entered a second ago.

"Theres a pikmin watching me..." He whimpered.

"What?" Samus replied, obviously not believing him.

"Could be a clue. Better investigate." Marth said, opening the door fo the room fully. And indeed, a red pikmin came bounding out. The poor thing was terrified.

"Ew! Ew ew ew...!" Samus yelped, junping up onto the box.

Rose gave her a strange look, put her oenknife away and walked over to the terrified little guy, picking him up from the waist.

"Come on, hes so cute..." She said to Samus, her voice becoming unusually sticky sweet as she stared at the little red thing she was holding.

"Seriosly?" Marth said. "Your both overreacting and Rose is getting all gooey! Are the pikmin barinwashing everyone or what?!" He said, letting out a small laugh. Link joined him.

"Why is he here though?" Samus said, calming down and stepping off the box onto the corregated iton floor. Why anyone would want a metal storage hold full of boxes for a room Rose did not know.

"When Olimar lets his guard down for wven a second the guys are all iver the place." Marth laughed, walking over to Tose and the pikmin and ruffling the little red guys... Flower head...?

Pit shrugged. "Its true. The pikmin will take over the world someday." He laughed. Everyone was considerably cheerful, considering theyd been one, maybe two, murders tonight. They heard a banging at the door. Samus slid under ghe box, Marth and Link pulled Pit into the bathroom. Rose yelped and dropped the pikmin who scuttled off under a box too.

Rose held her breath. She should hide. But thn the door broke down, revealing Ike.

"I was looking for you guys." He said, stepping over the rubble of the door and iver to a terrified Rose.

"Well, you and everyone else.. He said, looking around. Rose let out a sigh of telief.

"Its just Ike. Who thinks its clever to break doors down." She scowled.

"What? I thought the murderer might be up here... I was worried..." He said sheepishly. "Besides, I heard a scream. Or did Samus just see a spider?" He laughed good-naturedly as the others emerged from their hisinf spots.

"Yeah, it just startled me. Thats all." Samus insisted, glarinf at the littke pikmin.

"Is Snake okay?" Marth asked, taking Ikes hands.

"Im sorry..." Ike said, looking down. Marth looked down too, letting a tear trail down his cheek. Link looked surprised as Samus lets out a small sob.

"No... No..." She says, rushing out the door. Rose stays standing still as a statue. Shes scared stiff, also unsure what to say that wouldnt be awkward. Pit looks worryingly numb as Link picking him up in a piggy back.

"We should go." Pit says.

"Its 5 am... Lets all get an hour or twos more sleep..." Marth said, placing a hand on both Ro and Ikes shoulders and mustering as much of a smile as he can. Ike grips his hand toghly and the two walk out the door followed by Link and Pit whos fallen asleep on Links back. Rose follows, but she knows she wont be able to sleep with the constant fear that she might find herself, or someone else, decapitated in their sleep.

The second she reaches her room, she locks the door tight, locks the window, draws the curtains and boards up the trap door in her own ceiling. After an hour or so she does manage to sleep, but only restlessly.

Nobody else looks much better at breakfast that morning, except the few smashers who were able to get to sleep after the horrifying image of Ness with a knife in his stomach.


	2. Gathering suspects

{An: Good, less oc in this one. I apologise for the last chapter XD Anyway Ihope your enjoying this story and reviews are always appreciated! After youve read this chapter, just interested but who do you think is the killer?}

Pit glanced at the tired looking Marth and Ike as they walk into the mess hall. Marths still in his pyjamas and Ike is hurriedly dressed and doesnt look like hes showered. Soon after Ro comes down, wearing a fresh set of clothes but her long brown hair hasnt been brushed and the braid down the aide of her face is hanging in her eyes. She lets out a yawn as she slumps down on a table next to Zelda and Samus. Zelda being dressed in a beautiful putple shimmery nightdress, her hair and makeup as perfect as ever and Samus in her usual blue suit, but with her blonde hair ket down and hanging over her shoulders as she pulls her laser fork out of one of her invisible pockets. Lots of the guys here seemed to have invisible pockets. Links were the largest, by far, though.

Pit walks up to the serving counter and asks an almost-perky-as-ever Peach for a drink. She hands him a "Kid Icarus Uprising" mug full of hot chocolate and walks back down to sit by Link whos just come down, wearing green pyjamas and hugging a little bokoblin stuffed toy. Why was everyone so lazy in the mornings? Pit sighed. He normally liked mornings, but being kept up till 5 am he didnt. At all.

"I slept okay for the short time I could. You?" Pit asked Link, giving his friend an almost-sympathetic smile. When the two had first come to smash mansion and found that theyd ran out of rooms theyd both been annoyed, but now they were practically brothers. They had become so close that when the hands finally had a free room, they turned it down. Pit liked to have a big brother, even if he didnt talk.

Link shook his head, pulling out a bottle of lon lon milk and taking a sip. Pit wondered how he managed to keep refilling that bottle when they were nowhere near lon lon town. Maybe it was just ordinary milk? It wasnt long before Peach, whos turn it was to serve breakfast, came round the room dumping plates of bacon, egg, sausage and beans on the tables in front of people. She wasnt very organised, today though.

In the corner of his eye he could just see all the girls swapping bits of food over. Pit looked down at his own plate and it looked like Peach had fried the beans and baked the eggs. He let out a good-natured laugh.

After everyone had eaten, they stacked their plates up on the counter. Peach let out a groan and leaned her head against the counter in frustration.

"You go ahead, Link. Ill catch up." Pit says as he heads over to Peach.

"You want some help with that?" He smirks, dodging the charging Yoshi who must have spied some leftover food somewhere. Withon seconds everyone had headed off to their respective training, brawls or minigames and only Yoshi, Pit and Peach where left in the mess hall.

"Thankyou." Peach said, looking up at him with a smile. "You really are a little angel." She says, rudfling his hair. He picks up a sponge and takes a few plates to the sink. Yoshi helps him lick them clean, so he re-cleans them all with a sigh.

Meanwhile, peach wafts round the room with a cloth wiping down all the tables while humming a little tune to herself. She seems in a good mood all of a sudden. Eventually Yoshi got distracted from plate-licking, which Pit was thankful for and headed over to the waste food box, where all the leftovers had been thrown. He stuck his tongue right in, and both Pit and Peach turned their noses up slightly. Eww.

After almost an hour, Pit was on the final dish and Peach was drying eveything off when suddenly they both hear a horrible noise coming from behind them. It does not sound like Yoshi licking up leftover food. He could swear his own stomach feels odd but that could just be from the sight in front of him.

Yoshi collapsed on the floor, and thin trail if greenish-ooze coming from the corner of his mouth. Peach stares, stunned and the dish she was holding smashes on the floor at her feet.

Pit hurries to the training arena where he found Link silently and determindly (if thats a word) sword fighting Ganondorf, whos making it look as effortless as possible and shouting out occasional taunts. Pit rushes in, crashing into Ganondorf and sending his toppling over right into a bomb. Pit smirks slightly before remembering why hes here.

"Yoshis been... Hes been..." He couldnt being himself to say it. Almost everyone was fond of Yoshi. Link got the message and sheathed his sword before darting out if the arena.

"Hey! Wait!" Pit yells after him, closely following.

"Arrgh! It if wasnt for that meddlesome angel I would have won!" Bellowed Ganondorf behind them as he waved his fist in annoyance.

When Pit reaches the mess hall again Link is attempting to comfort a crying princess peach while obviouslt holding back his own tears. Yoshi is covered up in a tapaulin found from somewhere.

Marth comes running in from the other door, giving Pit a worried glance.

"Let me talk to her." He says, putting his hand on Pits shoulder. Pit finds it annoying that everyone always treats him like a kid... Hes not that young. Besides, hes smarter than half the smashers here by a long shot. However he doesnt say anything and just watches as Link passes the sobbing bundle of pink over to Marth.

How were they going to tell Mario? That was the first thing Pit thought. If Peach was so upset, they could only imagine hiw Mario would feel. Hes find out soon enough though.

"Peach, I need you to tell me- were you the only person in the kitchen all morning?" Asks Marth.

"I... I sort of slept in." She admitted. Peach was a suspect now... But Pit almost couldnt believe it could be her. She was too kind and sweet, and made great tea. And hot chocolate.

Well if Peach slept in, then shed be late downstairs giving someone the chance to get into the mess hall and kitchen and tinker with the food. It must have been poisin. But... Why was only Yoshi affected?

Or affected majorly anyhow. Pits stomach was definitly churning. Link was beginning to look a little pale, and Marth just wasnt the kind of guy to complain. Although... That must be it. Yoshi had gulped down all the leftovers. And leftovers from everyone in smash mansion was a lot.

And he didnt even know if Peach had eaten anything this morning.

Sure enough, a little plate of food lay untouched on the table at the back of the kitchen.

"That...? I kept something back for myself after wed finished cleaning. But im not going to eat it now..." Peach said, looking at Pit whos gaze was fixed on the plate at the back of the room. She wiped another tear from her cheek and gently pulled back from hugging Marth. They both looked slightly embarrased.

So, is Peach hadnt eaten then it could mean she knew it was poisined and avoided it... But it could also mean Peach genuinly did get up to late to eat her own breakfast before she had to serve everyone elses.

Pit sighed. Maybe hed go chat to... People.

He eventually found Samus attempting to teach Rose how to use a laser whip while Zelda practiced her teleporting in another training room. Ro just did not get the concept of lasers at all. Rose looked thoughtful for a second.

"Try fighting with this thing." She said eventually, pulling out a handcrafted spear.

"These things are good for poking people with." She laughed.

"If. Only IF you attached lasers on the end." Samus replied, poking the end of the spear. It was slightly blunt.

"What?! Not the lasers again!" Rose grumbled.

Pit suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun round quikly, his weapon ready.

It was just Zelda whod teleported up behind him.

She gave him a smile before it turned into a determined expression and a fireball was launched at him. He dodged, sending a blue arrow back at her. He let out a laugh. He needed a good brawl to forget, or at least distract from, the morning and previous night.

Suddenly, a large BANG was heard, shaking the room and nearly knocking Zelda off her feet if Pit had not grabbed her arm.

"Everyone okay?" Samus asked, standing up, dazed. Ro nodded and let out a small grunt before forcing herself up too. Pit tugged nervously at the end of his toga.

"Maybe we should see what that was..." Rose said, brandishing her makeshift spear.

"Who was it this time?" Asks Marth who arrives at the same time, as a crowd was gathering outside the explosion site. A few flames still lapped at the flammable substances in the room while the outer wall had been completely destroyed. Everyone was looking round accusingly. There was a silent mutual agreement that they needed a big meeting, to get everyone and the hands involved if they were going to solve this.

So much for promises like "well get to the bottom of this before anyone else is hurt." And "We wont let anything happen to you." Pit let out a sob, then another one until he was crying completely. Link rushed through the crowd and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Its confirmed. Lucario, Pikachu, Captain Falcon and Sonic where in there..." Said Luigi, writing something down in his notebook. Pit attempted to stop the sobbing, and glanced around. The only ones not present were Mario, Peach and those who had passed on. He stared at the smoking ruins of one of the training rooms as he clutched Links arm tighter. Link could stay calm and composed, but he felt hot and sweaty, he was just as scared as everyone else. The fear was like a thick cloudy smog settling over the mansion. Nowhere, nobody was safe. Suddenly a scream pierced the unnaturally quiet air. Everyone rished to where the scream was from. The courtyard.

"What?! Another one?!" Yelled someone, as the sight of Peach cradling the pale clammy body of a plumber dressed in red darkened the atmosphere even more. A wooden arrow was sprouted from his chest, exactly whee his heart would be.

"I just found him..." Sobbed Peach. The poor girk looked so numb, so fragile as if she could literally just break at any second.

Ike strode forward, gently putting his hand on Marios pulse.

"Hes been here a while... An hour at the least..." Ike said nervously. Peach hugged the body tighter as tears began to stream down her face.

Nobody was going to even suggest that Peach had done all this. Ike carefully plucked the arrow from Marios chest and examined it.

He looked shocked for a second.

"Link? This is yours...?" He said, holding the arrow up. Link stepped forward and took it, his hands shaking.

"Link has bombs." Yelled Falco over the crowd.

"So what? Anyone can get bombs really easy..." Rose retorted.

"Link can shoot. Link has bombs. Link is always the earliest up in the mornings. He had plwnty of opportunity to do it all." Falco replied. A few of the smashera nodded in agreement or yelled "yeah!"

"You cant just assume he would do such a thing!" Pit screamed, anger building up quikly. Link would not... Could not, even kill someone. Nobody had a motive. Nobody was present at every single murder, that they knew to. It was hopeless. They were all going to die. Everyone looked at the angry, tearful child and instantly shut their mouths. Although the smashers werent always nice to eachother, they all had a soft spot for the animals and kids. And although Pit was older and smarter than he looked, he was still a kid in everyone elses eyes. Link stood by Pit, maybe for his own reassurance that someone was on his side.

After everyone was in the messhall eating, or not, the 'investigation' group were gathered around this time in Pits room. The soft, fluffy cloud seats felt almost like you were floating and the walls were painted with a beautiful clear blue and more little fluffy clouds. A magical wind blew through the room. Even though Pit shared Links room, he had his own little... Was it a walk in cupboard? That was his own.

"Link, I dont think it was you..." Said Rose in a sweet voice.

"Me neither. All in favor say aye..." Pit agreed. Everyone in the room muttered "aye" except Samus. Everyone glared at her until she reluctantly said it too. Link still sat on the floor by the window, his tunic was inside out and his hair was messy. Hed definitly been in a rush this morning... Maybe...? No. Pit refused to even consider that Link could be the killer.

"Alright, anyway, we need to make sure nobody else gets hurt..." Marth said, sitting down next to Link and straightening the hylians green hat up.

"Samus and Ro- you guys go set up your traps." Ike said, taking charge. "Set them up tound the weapons stockpile and after everyones in bed set them up outside peoples rooms. Anywhere a murderer might go." He added.

"No lasers." Rose said stubbornly.

"Yes lasers." Samus snorted. And so it continued as the girls headed down the hallway. Pit rolled his eyes.

"I will scout the grounds and Marth will socialise. See if he can get anything out of anyone." Marth nodded, running down to the mess hall. Lucky Marth, he got to have dinner today.

"And Link you can take it easy. Kay? You look tired... Er than everyone else..." He said, a little concern showing in his voice.

"Pit, go With him." Ike whispered in Pits ear just as he was about to ask what he got to do. That was alright with Pit. When they reached Links room, the door was open.

"Did you leave the door open?! At a time like this?!" Pit says, almost yelling. Anyone could have gotten in. Nothinc could have prepared them for what they saw when they stepped inside.

Links master sword lying next to a headless female body, covered in blood. The body wore a blood-stained purple and white hyrulean gown.

Link let out a yell and rushed forward, a tear beginning to trickle down his cheek as the reality of the situation sank in completely. The head was nowhere to be seen. The first think Pit did was rush downstairs and tell Marth, who looked shocked but followed Pit back upstairs to Links room. Marths dinner lay untouched on the table as it was simply forgotten in the moment.

It took a while to clean up Links room, while Link sat on the bed staring into space, his cheeks and crystal blue eyes damp and rimmed with red. He wouldnt aknowledge anyone. That was Links way of being quiet.

He had loved Zelda. He had always had a crush on her ever since he could remember, and hed never told her. Now she was gone. Pit could only imagine how he felt right now, seeing the body of the one he loved sprawled headless on his own bedroom floor. The atrocity had even been commited with his very own treasured blade. It was a mocking way of saying, "nobodies safe, your all going to fall apart soon." The murderer had given them all an example. And Link had was that example.

"It was him, im sure of it." Muttered Falco insistantly. Pit glared at him.

"Why would he kill his own princess?" Pit snarled. "Besides, he was with us the whole time." Falco sighed.

"Whatever, Pit." He said, and got back to wiping the blood off the floor.

"Why havent the hands gotten involved yet?" Asked Marth, who was sitting beside Link trying to comfort him a little.

"Nobodies told them?" Fox suggested.

"I know theyre bit very observant, but... Shouldnt they have noticed by now?" Marth asked in reply.

"Theyre away." Said Peach bluntly as she appeared in the doorway.

"A-and Link...? Can we speak...?" She said, clutching a slip of paper toghtly in her fingers. Link reluctabtly stood up and followed her outside.


	3. Love notes

{An: its up quikly, but its short. Youll see why, and *insert spiler here* scroll to thebottom if you want the spoiler.}

Link stared at the little slip of paper Peach had handed him.

"I found it in Zeldas room..." She said, shifting awkwardly. Link held his breath as he unfolded it and read the neat handwriting on it.

Dear Link, ive been looking for a way to tell you this for so long. I love you. Ever since I first saw you in those dark days when Midna came with the blue eyed beast, I knew there was something special about you. And that special thing is not that your the hero of hyrule and saved us all from the reign of the evil king, its your smile. The way you refuse to eat baked beans, the way you hug that little bokoblin toy I gave you for your birthday as if your 10 years old and youll never let go of it. What im trying to say is, Link, that I want us to be together. Please give me an answer.

Link looked up at Peach, fresh tears forming in his eyes. He leaned forward and hugged Peach.

'Thanks...' He mouthed, pulling back awkwardly. Peach gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Im sorry, Link. But were friends and I will always be here for you, okay?" She said, sniffing a little. Link nodded slightly. Link debated weather to go back into his room or not. It was all his fault for leaving the door open, that his princess was gone.

He did go back into his room. Pit smiled up at him before his expression returned to a scared, sad one.

"Are you okay sleeping in here tonight?" Pit asked, as sensitivly as was possible. Link didnt nod, or shake his head, he just looked awkwardly at his feet.

"We can move the beds into my room, they might just fit." Pit said, grabbing the foot of the bed. Link helped him haul the bed into the walk-in cupboard which was decorated up like skyworld. The dumped it down and moved all the cloudy chairs and table out before cramming Pits bed in, with the foot sticking out the door into the nextdoor room.

"Sorry Ike. Mind if we use a meter of your floor space up?" Pit asked. Ike just nodded, he didnt mind.

Just then Rose came back, "hey guys I found an old canoe outside, anyone coming?" She asked. Links face lit up. Just what he needed- canoeing and fishing. It would be just like being back at the fishing hole in upper zoras river. He nodded and walked over to her.

"I might come." Marth said, brushing his hair out of his face.

A while later out on the lake Rose was at the back steering while was in the middle with his old fishing rod hed found in ordon. Rose didnt seem to agree, but Marth had promised that Link would put the fish back in the water and not hurt them, and she reluctantly agreed. They werent sure if they were supposed to be using the old canoe but the three of them needed some relaxing time out on the water.

Rose sighed, picking the oar out of the water and lying it down inside the boat before yawning and leaning back against the side of the boat.

"Someone else can steer for a bit." She said lazily. Neither of them took over so they stayed just drifting over the crystal clear water of the lake.

"So whats that subspace emisarry thing people were talking about?" Rose asked.

"Oh, a bunch of bad guys went round kidnapping some of the smashers then we all had to go and defeat this major evil guy called Tabuu..." Marth replied with a laugh.

"Wow, was he hard to defeat?" She said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Sort of, yeah. Have you defeated any big enemies?" Marth asked. Link listened intently.

Rose sighed. "Not really." She laughed. "My games more about survivng. And I do do some pretty cools stuff. But no big enemies."

"Im getting hungry..." Marth remarked, flicking the water with his fingers. Link looked up, dropping the little silver fish into the water and watched as it sliced through the water until he could see it no more. He lay the rod down and looked at Marth with a slight smirk. Marth was hungry? Surprise.

"Already?" Rose asked, opening her eyes.

"Yep." Marth said bluntly. "Anyone got any food on them?" He asked. Link pulled out a bottle of deku hornet lavae. Rose laughed, Marth stuck out his tongue.

"I might just go to the mess hall and get a sandwhich. Theyre probably serving lunch now anyway. He said. Rose picked up her oar. "Kay, well, I might stay out here for a bit." She said, tipping the canoe so Marth fell out into the shallow water. Link managed to just hold on. They both scowled at her, she replied with a playful smirk. Link gestured towards Marth. He was going to get something to eat too.

Everywhere Link went in the mansion he was getting sumpathetic looks and apologies. It wasnt comforting- he just wanted to forgeth about Zelda for a little while. Well, not forget, but... Everyone constantly reminding him wasnt helping. He sat next to Peach who was sitting by herself, staring at a peach jam sandwich. Marth came back holding two sandwhich bags and handed one to Link.

"Hey Peachy." He smiled.

"What if its poisined...?" Prach asked.

"Well someone would have found out by now. Its 3 oclock already." Marth said reassuringly before taking a massive bite out of his sandwhich. There was nobody else in the messhall except Luigi who was grumpily blowing bread crumbs ont the floor. So much for 'cleaning' duty.

"When do you think the next ones going to happen?" She asked, her voice getting higher.

"Dont talk like that." Marth scolded, looking up.

"I just cant relax now. I mean... Marios gone and Yoshi, I have nothing left to live for..." She sobbed, dropping her sandwich.

Link looked awkwardly at the table. He knew what she meant. Link shoved his sandwhich in his pocket before grabbing a cheese sandwhich out of the tray and heading back towards the lake. Peach and Marth watched him leave and Luigi glared at him. It was clear a few people still though Link did it all, and he couldnt blame Luigi for being one of those few. When he got to the lake, the canoe was nowhere to be seen. Maybe Ro had left.

He sat down, leaning against the tree and opened up his own sandwich. Rose had probably gone and gotten something herself so he decided to keep the cheese one back as a little snack for later, or if Marth got hungry at an inconvenient time. He stared at the water for a second, and blinked. He let out a small gasp and put his sandwich down and waded quikly into the water. Sure enough. The canoe was upside down and completely snapped in two. It lay just a few feet under the water. Link took a deep breath and dived under. Maybe Rose was down there and needed help.

Yes she was down there. No, she had needed help ages ago. There was a nasty bruise on her forehead and she floated just underneath with one ankle stuck between the piece of canoe. He shot back up to the surface and ran back towards the mansion, but stopped himself. He eyed up the discarded master sword on the bank. It was just too tempting. He could be with Zelda, he could spare himself the pain of seeing anyone else die.

{Aww poor Link :( Anyway the spoiler was that I almost wrote "omg ive never killed one of my ocs before!"}


End file.
